Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) is a chronic disorder of the gastrointestinal tract characterized by inflammation of the intestines or colon. Symptoms of IBD include abdominal cramping, persistent diarrhea, and colorectal bleeding. The cause for IBD is still elusive. Some evidence suggests that it may be caused by an overactive immune system that attacks various tissues of the gastrointestinal tract.
Ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease are two main forms of IBD. Although both are disorders causing inflammation of the digestive tract, they differ as to the nature and location of the inflammatory reactions in the guts. Ulcerative colitis is restricted to the colon and the anus and inflammation caused by it only affects mucosa. In contrast, Crohn's disease can affect the whole gastrointestinal tract, i.e., from mouth to anus, although it commonly affects the lower part of the small intestine (ileum). Further, inflammation caused by Crohn's disease extends deep into the bowel wall.
Treatment for IBD, including drugs, nutrition supplements, surgery, or a combination thereof, may help control the disease by inducing or maintaining remission, or by reducing recurrence. They, however, do not cure the disease.